


An omega's fate

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will murders Tier and receives a cruel punishment. Hannibal to the rescue. Freddie is the worst and Mason is..Mason.





	An omega's fate

Will Graham was a criminal omega, driven to murder Randall Tier and display his body artfully when Tier attacked him. He needed punishing and so they gave him meds to control his heats and his anger. The chemicals took away his heats and made him a docile creature. He was sentenced to be punished by serving as a whore for Mason Verger. This was a sentence even his boss, Jack Crawford could not control, and so the Will was sold into sexual slavery to be taught a lesson.

 

*

Mason was not a kind employer, but Will’s condition made him accept all his abuse willingly. He obeyed Mason’s whims and was put to work at Masons’ brothel for omegas. They gave him birth control so he wouldn’t have children and he was branded with the Verger brand. His first client was a rich judge who had presided over his trial. “I’ve got you now, my pretty,” he said as he fucked Will harshly and slapped his ass.

Mason filmed the event, and showed it to his friends.

 

*

Freddie Lounds came to use Will.

“How the mighty have fallen,” she said. “You told me to fear you, and here you are, a whore for all to debase.”

“What do you want Freddie?” he asked.

“To ruin you,” she said. “To make you suffer.”

“Go ahead,” he said as she made him undress.

Freddie smiled. “That’s a big thing for an omega,” she said.

“So they say.” 

“Kneel,” she said and he obeyed her.

“My subscribers will get this film,” she said and began to film him with her phone as he kissed her feet.

 

*

Lecter saw the film and made a vow to punish Lounds. His family would dislike his next plans, but he was his own man. He would wed the omega and save him from Mason, his reputation be damned. Bedelia smirked when he told her his plans. "You always did fancy him," she said and he could not prove her wrong.

 

*

“How much?” said Mason. “You want to buy my omegan whore.”

“I do.”

“He was supposed to be here a year or two.”

“My lawyer assures me it’s quite binding if I marry him, and remain his husband for the rest of our lives.”

“Very well,“ said Mason and counted his money.

 

 

*

Will expected to see a customer and was shocked to see his friend.

“Do you want to use me too?” he asked.

“I do not. I’m here to offer you my hand in marriage. “

“Wealthy alphas do not wed criminal omegas.”

“I do.”

“So my choice is to remain a whore or marry the most eligible bachelor in Baltimore?”

“I take that as a yes.”

“I may be medicated and docile, but I’m not stupid. Yes.”

“I will make you happy.”

Will nodded.

 

*

So Will was married and Hannibal took him off all the meds, and returned him to his natural state. His wildness would need controlling, but Hannibal was used to such matters. Will had wendigo blood, and Hannibal could see them having lovely, feral children.

Will would be happy, and miss Lounds would never sleep well again.

**Author's Note:**

> Will they have Freddie and Mason for dinner? Very likely.


End file.
